


Brunettes Do It Better

by dreamwalking78



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, SMUT WARNING IN FULL EFFECT, Takes place after mictian, just a thought I had and ran with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: When Waverly reveals she's never taken full control of her partner, Nicole decides to change that.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 28
Kudos: 216





	Brunettes Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> With all the news coming out about SYFY dropping the season 5 renewal, I decided screw it, I'm releasing this. I've had it in my Google Docs long enough. So this is an exploration into the fact that Waverly was probably never in control during her sexual escapades. She's always been a willing participant, but never thought to be the one calling all the shots. There's a fleeting glimpse of hesitation. Not because the idea doesn't thrill her, but because it's new. Something I have watched a partner experience when I offered them to take full control of the situation. Once they're in the zone though, it's a thing of beauty. There's also that moment for the other partner of feeling safe enough to let go of all control. No thinking, just reacting to sensations and commands. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks to FaithSky, my best friend and long lost sibling. Thank you to all the wonderful friends and fanfic writers I have met because of this fandom. Thanks to Emily Andras for creating the show that brought us all together. Thank you to the cast for putting your all into these characters. Thank you readers, for without you I would continued keeping my musings to myself. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

“Never once.”    
  
“How...why did you accept that Waverly?”    
  
“It’s what I knew. It worked.”   
  
Nicole cast a sideways glance back to Waverly at this statement.    
  
“Okay so I didn’t find my every need fulfilled, but it could have been worse.”   
  
Past sex experiences was not how dinner was supposed to be, but when a conversation started alone in the back booth, neither shied away from it. Moments alone were few and far between. Conversations that they knew Wynonna wouldn’t interrupt or gag over rarely saw the topics broached.   
  
“What if I want to give you that experience?”    
  
Waverly laughed playfully over her wine glass staring back at Nicole. “You’re the expert Nicole. I follow your lead. If I have an idea I go with it, but you drive the car. I’m along for the ride.”    
  
Nicole shook her head. She grabbed the napkin wiping the corners of her mouth before looking across to her girlfriend. She needed to convey the seriousness of this despite the playful banter from moments before.    
  
“Waverly if there is something you want, you have every right to demand it from me.” When Waverly softly rolled her eyes, Nicole’s hand reached under the table landing it on her knee. Her voice dropped as she whispered the words across the table. “I mean it Waves. Make me your bitch.”    
  
Something shifted behind those hazel eyes. They clouded for a moment, swirling with a mix of indecent thoughts and fear. Before Waverly could settle her mind on the last one, Nicole said the one word she hoped conveyed her desire for this as well. “Please.” 

Waverly’s hand shifted down grasping Nicole’s fingers lightly touching her knee. She pulled it upwards just barely past the hem of her skirt until her eyes widened and mouth parted just slightly. Blown pupils cut across the table as she took hold of this new power, freely given to her. 

“Take me home.”   
  
That was the command that had started this ride back to the homestead. At first leaving the restaurant, Waverly had been forceful, digging her nails into Nicole’s arm, relishing how she jumped so quickly to let Waverly into the passenger’s side of the Jeep. She had leaned over kissing Nicole deeply before allowing her to finish buckling up and heading out of the parking lot. As the drive continued, her confidence started wavering.   
  


“What if I screw this up?”    
  
“You won’t baby.”    
  
“This isn’t something I’m used to though.”   
  
“You are curious, so lets explore this.”   
  
“But what if…”   
  
“Waves, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I just saw the look in your eyes tonight across the table when I offered myself to you. Something came over you that was more than what I’ve seen out of you before. The way you wrapped your hand around my arm, yanking me against you while you fingers ghosted over the edges against my bra as we left, it felt incredible to be wanted that way.”   
  
Waverly’s small hand wrapped around Nicole’s bicep once again, her nails digging deep. Her eyes locked onto Nicole’s expression watching for the most miniscule changes. When she saw the smallest of gasp as Nicole’s body jerked slightly before her eyes shifted. As they glanced over at Waverly she could already tell the effect. A smirk crossed her face as she took her nails to the side of Nicole’s neck and slowly drug them over the skin down her chest to the first button done on her shirt. She stopped with her lip clutched by her teeth. No doubt from the way Nicole’s grip on the steering wheel had tightened, she was having a reaction to the touches.    
  
She decided to dig into that sensation from earlier. That part of her that had shed the good girl image and instead made her desires known. “I can see your breathing change Nicole.”    
  
A small hum returned as Nicole continued to focus on the road ahead.    
  
“Mmm...That’s just not good enough for me.” Her voice perks up as she catches the smallest flash of a smirk from Nicole. So this is how she wants to play?   
  
Waverly’s hand reaches over undoing the buttons of Nicole’s flannel pushing it to the side as her teeth scrape against Nicole’s pulse point. Nicole is doing her best to school her face and not react, but Waverly can tell by the way she’s slumped down a little further in the seat, she’s struggling. Waverly’s fingers trace over the edges of Nicole’s bra causing goosebumps to erupt over the perfect ivory skin. No doubt her nipples safely tucked away are hardened from the touches. A wicked idea crosses her mind.   
  
“What if I put my lips on your nipple sucking it deep inside my mouth? The warmth and wet surrounding it as I lavish it with attention. Would that make your pussy wet baby? Would I finally get to hear you reacting to me?”    
  
She catches Nicole’s eyes widen for a millisecond. Still not good enough. Her fingers grasp the top of the bra yanking it down as her head dips under Nicole’s arm. Her mouth immediately attaches to the hardened bud, furiously attacking it as she hears Nicole gasp and moan above her. She can hear the engine accelerate as Nicole's concentration breaks causing her to hit the gas. Much better. 

Her nails trail down Nicole’s abdomen as she feels the muscles ripple beneath her fingertips. Her mouth now trailing across as she rips the other side of the bra down pulling as much of Nicole as she can into her mouth. She hears the high pitched noise leave Nicole’s throat that only happens when she is irreversibly turned on. Waverly pulls her deeper into her mouth, teeth worrying the skin until she is sure that there will be a bruise covering most of the nipple. It doesn’t escape her the way Nicole’s hips keep moving. She’s yet to roll into Waverly, but no doubt from the way she cannot stay still it’s what she’s wanting to do.    
  
She hears the gravel crunch under the tires outside the car, the darkness of the night encompasses the area around them with the only light coming from inside the Jeep. She realizes a gravel road was not part of their original journey home. She smiles, already having an inkling of where this is headed.    
  
“Baby, where are we?” Her voice is much more innocent than her thoughts.   
  
“Somewhere secluded.”    
  
“What’s wrong Nicole? Do I need to stop what I’m doing? I would hate to distract you.”   
  
Nicole scoffs rolling her eyes in response. Her voice drops an octave as she starts to reply. It’s a low growl that reverbs through Waverly and finds her own pussy dripping. “I’m sure you hate it so much. But so help me if you stop…”   
  
Waverly hears the brakes and feels the Jeep come to a stop. She glances out the side window without a clue where they are nor a care about it either.   
  
“If I stop, then you won’t get a thing from me tonight Nicole. Don’t you dare try to threaten me.” She reaches to the side reclining the seat all the way back, before climbing over into Nicole’s lap. “I know you’ve underestimated me, but you have no idea what you’ve unleashed.”    
  
Waverly’s palms shove hard against Nicole’s shoulders pushing her into the seat before trailing under the shirt and pushing it off her back. Her nails trace over the freshly exposed skin. She sees Nicole shiver under her touch. As her eyes open, Waverly finds fully blown pupils greeting her. When Nicole mentioned she liked Waverly with nails, she had neglected to mention it was because she loved the feel of them against her skin. Waverly raised herself up off of Nicole’s lap reaching under her skirt tugging at the side of her thong.    
  
“Waves what are you..”   
  
Once again Nicole didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Waverly slid back against her waist. Her hand held the lace thong in the light eminiating from the dashboard so Nicole could see clearly exactly what she had done. Nicole’s eyes transfixed on the piece of fabric hanging from Waverly’s fore finger as an eyebrow arched. She slid her body further up Nicole until she heard a gasp when wet met warm skin. She slowly moved coating Nicole’s stomach in her arousal.    
  
“Fuck Nicole, you should feel how wet I am for you.”   
  
Nicole went to reach forward, but was stopped when Waverly grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. “Just because I said you should, didn’t mean you could. You need to get that idea out of your head.”    
  
Nicole cocked her head to the side as a wickedly amused grin slowly spread across her face. “But baby I just want to make you feel good.”   
  
Waverly shook her head before leaning down making sure Nicole could look straight down her low cut shirt to the dip in her breasts. She whispered into her ear. “Then you’re going to lay there and let me use you how I want. It’s either that or you get nothing.” She bit down on Nicole’s earlobe tugging it before growling out the words, “Your call.”    
  
Nicole raised her other hand up gripping her wrists above her head laying against the seat. Waverly felt her confidence at Nicole’s small act of submission soar. She rolled her hips down against Nicole trying for that small amount of friction and pressure to work herself closer. She closed her eyes concentrating on the sensations rocking through her, finding that perfect spot where she could begin to chase release. Her eyes opened hooded as she looked down to see Nicole staring at her with such a reverence, it caused her movements to stutter before returning with double the strength. 

She reached for the hem of her shirt quickly pulling it over her head and throwing it into the back seat. She leaned forward pressing her breasts against Nicole’s face, reveling in the moan she felt as Nicole began planting open mouthed kisses across the exposed skin. She reached behind her unclasping the matching lace bra and rejoining it to its matching partner in the floorboard.    
  
She reached down under the hem of her skirt, her fingers sliding between her legs gathering a little of her arousal on her fingertips. She was headed for her clit when she glanced back up at Nicole’s feverish gaze locked onto her movements. A devilish thought crossed her mind that she could not resist acting upon.

She sat up her free hand reaching out to Nicole’s chin. Her finger hooked under it bringing Nicole’s attention back to her face. She brought her fingers back up to Nicole’s lips stopping inches short. She knew any closer and Nicole’s tongue could reach them and that simply would not do.    
  
“Taste me.” 

Her voice was deep commanding in a way she had not known it could be. She watched Nicole’s surprise register before she opened her mouth slowly. Waverly smiled watching her usual protector, her strength, weakened at her command. She watched as Nicole slowly took her fingers, the warmth of her tongue cradling the fingers licking up anything between them. She felt the moan that started in Nicole’s chest crescendo up into her mouth. Even with Nicole's eyes tightly clamped shut, Waverly could see her eyes roll back as she felt the taste dance across her senses. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Nicole’s mouth, holding them up until Nicole’s eyes reopened. 

Painfully slow, even for herself, she dropped them back down and began to rock her body against Nicole’s again. As the pad of her finger touched her clit, she let loose a hiss that delved deeper into a moan. She quickened her pace, edged by feeling Nicole’s muscles reacting under her. She closed her eyes preparing to ride out the final moments before the wave of pleasure washed over her. 

Right as her vision was about to fade, she caught the pleading in Nicole’s eyes. She could see the desire to help her, to be even a miniscule part of the orgasm that was already coating her. Waverly leaned down her perky breasts swaying just above Nicole’s face.    
  
“Lick me.”    
  
Nicole's tongue flicked out against Waverly’s nipple as a gasp escaped Waverly’s lungs. So close. With the first test done, Nicole’s head raised from the seat taking as much of Waverly as she could in her mouth encasing her slightly chilled skin in a warmth that caused her body to react to a touch that was not her own. Her arm holding her still slightly above Nicole was starting to shake. The electricity coursing through her was quickening. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come.” 

She cried it out as her body muscles stiffened. She fell forward, her body heaving against Nicole’s as she took each additional wave of pleasure.    
  
She groaned a smile dancing across her lips. “You did so good while I fucked myself on you.”   
  
Nicole’s voice, shaking with need flooded her ears. “Can I touch you?”    
  
Waverly pushed herself up so her eyes could lock with Nicole’s. Her hand softly caressed the side of Nicole’s face. She watched as Nicole nuzzled into the touch. She patted Nicole’s cheek.    
  
“Fuck me.”    
  
Nicole’s hands started on Waverly’s calves working her way up past the hem of the skirt until one landed firmly on her hip. The second had two fingers dipping into her already dripping core. Nicole shifted them both until the back of her hand was pressed against her own hips. Waverly moaned her walls, tightening against Nicole’s fingers. She almost laughed when without abandon, Nicole finally let her body react to Waverly. Her hips rammed against the back of her hand pushing her slender digits deeper into Waverly’s wet dripping pussy. Waverly rolled her hips until she felt Nicole’s hand hold her exactly where she was.    
  
Her eyes scanned Nicole’s face watching the concentration in her furrowed brow. She noted the ragged breathing as her mouth hung slightly open. Nicole was not far from orgasm herself.    
  
“My pussy is so fucking wet Nicole. I want you as deep inside me as you can get, stretching until I can’t take anymore of you.”   
  
At the encouragement, a third finger was added causing Waverly to falter for just a moment before taking the new addition and coating it. Nicole’s hips bucked up her whole body covered in a sheen of sweat as she pushed herself until Waverly felt herself unable to hold back any longer. She let out a scream, her nails digging deep into Nicole’s shoulders as she continued violently rocking against the fingers still buried deep in her pulsating walls. Nicole for her part continued her pace slowly only for a second before rebuilding the momentum built up moments before. Waverly watched her face contort as she edged her closer to climax once again. 

  
She crashed her lips into Nicole’s a needy messy desire that ended with Nicole’s lip firmly locked between her teeth. She felt Nicole surge forward this time, her mouth biting any skin she could find as she continued rocking against her. When her nails brushed up through Nicole’s hair starting at the base of her skull, she heard Nicole’s release falling from her lips in a line of obscenities whispered into the air. Eyes clamped shut, Waverly watched as the woman beneath her came undone from just watching her above her.    
  
Waverly waited until Nicole’s back hit the seat before she worked her way down between Nicole’s legs pulling on her jeans and underwear until Nicole took the hint enough to lift her hips and help remove the garments. Waverly’s eyes scanned over her girlfriend laid out in front of her completely naked in her Jeep. This would be an image that would keep her warm on the long nights Nicole was working late.    
  
“Come for me.”   
  
With those words, Waverly flattened her tongue and slowly drug it up Nicole’s slit. She smiled into the wetness that coated her face feeling Nicole’s body conflict between pulling away from the overwhelming sensation and pushing down on it. Waverly made the decision for her pulling her deeper into her mouth. She delved into the slick heat laid out before her. The tip of her tongue flicking against the sensitive bud. Nicole let out a high pitched scream her nails scrapping against the door as she struggled to grasp at anything to ground her.    
  
“Fuck yourself on my face.”    
  
Nicole’s eyes popped open at Waverly’s words. Her body took over when her mind was not able to fully comprehend with a little encouragement from Waverly’s nails raking down her thighs. For the first time that night, Nicole quit holding back and instead pushed against Waverly’s mouth as she felt the onslaught of sensations caused by the petite woman between her legs. Her back arched up off the seat as she cried out. Waverly couldn’t help the pride that radiated from her as she watched Nicole come undone. She continued cleaning up down there until she finally felt Nicole pull her back up to her. She nestled into Nicole’s chest feeling warm, safe arms wrap around her. Nicole kissed the top of her head.   
  
“That was a first.”    
  
Nicole hummed a curious noise. “What’s that Waves?”   
  
Waverly propped up to where she could look into Nicole’s eyes. “I’ve never been the one on top calling the shots before.”   
  
Nicole pushed a fallen hair from her eyes behind her ear. Waverly could see the mix of emotions mixing behind honey golden eyes as she searched for the words to say. She could see the regret from Nicole that she had not suggested this sooner. She could see the hate of Waverly never being allowed to be herself.    
  
“Nicole.” She waited until the raging thoughts calmed back to her before continuing. “I needed you to lead, but the moment I wanted more you stepped back. It’s new. It’s exciting. So thank you for letting me.”   
  
Nicole shook her head. “You’ll never need to thank me for that Waves. I am more than okay with you taking over at any time. Being able to watch you rise above me in pure ecstasy because of what we’re doing is a vision I will never tire of seeing.”   
  
Waverly raked her fingernails once again against Nicole’s skin watching goosebumps bloom again. “I didn’t know nails affected you quite like this.”   
  
“You affect me Waverly Earp.”    
  
“Nicole.”   
  
“Hmm.”   
  
“Spend the night with me?”   
  
“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now the debate begins, do I start releasing the next multichapter fic while we're watching the final 6 episodes or wait. Either way my dear readers, I am not done. I thank you all for that and wish you a smutty good night or morning. Depending on your time zone.


End file.
